Simplemente es amor
by Talia43
Summary: Esto es una historia dedicada a todos los shipps de las tortugas, no hay mucho más que decir. Advertencia: T-cest. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas


BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA (LxM)

Era una fría noche de invierno en la ciudad de NY. Los copos de nieve caían libremente a través de las calles vacías de la ciudad, dejando ver una gran manta blanca cubriéndola. A estas horas la gente está en su cálida casa calentita, refugiándose del frío del exterior mientras disfrutaban de la comodidad de su casa. Y nuestros protagonistas no eran la excepción.

En una vieja estación de metro abandonada se encontraban nuestras tortugas favoritas, cada una haciendo una cosa diferente.

Normalmente estarían por las calles patrullando como siempre, pero, cierta rata mutante que conocen, les había prohibido salir fuera con ese tiempo. Que tengan que arriesgar su vida día a día para proteger la ciudad ya le tenía bastante preocupado siempre, pero el riesgo de que salgan con ese clima y pillen una neumonía sí que no lo permitiría. ¿Y sí unos días después ocurría algo importante y no podían por estar enfermos? Splinter sigue siendo padre al fin y al cabo.

En fin, como iba diciendo, nos encontramos en la guarida de las tortugas. Donatello se encontraba en su laboratorio con una manta encima suya, justo delante del ordenador. Hacía demasiado frío para experimentar con el mutágeno o para inventar algo nuevo, por lo que nuestro joven genio decidió ver una serie de tecnología delante de su ordenador con la tranquilidad de su lugar de trabajo.

Raphael, por el contrario, se encontraba en su habitación leyendo sus cómics de lucha, obviamente bajo las sábanas de su cama. No tenía ganas de aguantar a alguno de sus hermanos, sobre todo del hiperactivo de la familia, por lo que decidió encerrarse en su habitación para evitar posibles enfados.

Leonardo se encontraba en su habitación también, pero este, a diferencia de Raph, estaba meditando encima de su cama. Gracias a que estaba en el "mundo astral" no podía notar el frío.

Y por último, Michelangelo se encontraba tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele, cubierto por un par de mantas. Miraba aburrido a la tele mientras cambiaba constantemente de canal.

-Pffff, me abuuuuuuuuuuurro- se quejó Mikey mientras apagaba la tele-. A lo mejor Donnie tiene algún invento interesante- dijo Mikey animado mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía al laboratorio-. Hey Donnir, me preguntaba si...

Pero Mikey se calló al ver a Donatello dormir sobre su escritorio, aún con la pantalla del ordenador encendida. El de naranja se acercó silenciosamente hacia su hermano para apagar el ordenador, y cubrir a Donnie hasta los hombros con la manta que tenía. Después, salió del laboratorio semicerrardo la puerta.

-Vale, Donnie está dormido, y si voy a molestar a Raph éste se va a enfadar y seguramente acabe con un ojo morado. ¿Quién queda?- se preguntó Mikey pensativo, hasta que una sonrisa se posó en su rostro- Leeeeeeeeoooooooo~- canturreó Mikey mientras se dirigía a la habitación del mayor.

Mikey abrió la puerta, para poder ver a Leonardo encima de la cama meditando. Mikey hizo un ligero puchero de molestia y se dirigió al lado de Leo.

-Hey Leo, ¿sigues aquí?- dijo Mikey mientras tocaba la cara de Leo con un dedo- Mmm... Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo...

-¿Qué quieres Mikey?- preguntó Leonardo sin abrir los ojos.

-Me aburro.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó molesto Leo.

-Ven conmigo a ver la tele, o a jugar a algún videojuego, o a algo.- pidió Mikey.

-Mira Mikey, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. A lo mejor después, ¿vale?

-No Leo, para entonces ya estaré durmiendo en mi cama. Vengaaaaa.- siguió pidiendo el menor tirando del brazo del ninja de azul.

-Que no Mikey.- el nombrado bufó molesto al ver que no conseguiría nada, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Bueno vale, me voy- dijo Mikey mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Leo estaba bastante confuso, conociendo al menor debería seguir así durante unos quince minutos hasta que se acabara la paciencia de uno de los dos-. Al menos conozco un lugar donde puedo divertirme.- y dicho eso cerró la puerta.

Leo estaba ahora de lo más confuso. ¿Enserio Mikey se había rendido tan fácilmente? ¿Y sin ninguna queja? Leo estaba pensando en eso hasta que se le vino algo a la cabeza. Dijo que se iba a un lugar donde se divertiria. Las alcantarillas ya había ido esta tarde a patinar, y no había más sitios a donde pasar el rato, al menos que...

O no... la superficie.

Leo abrió los ojos de inmediato al darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigía su hermano. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¡Mikey, ni se te ocurra ir a donde yo creo que vas!- no hubo respuesta- ¿Mikey?

Inspeccionó toda la guarida de pies a cabeza, pero nada, Mikey se había ido. Como alma que lleva el demonio, Leonardo corre hacia la salida de la guarida para ir a buscar a su hermano, no sin antes colocarse una bufanda en el cuello y llevarse otra para Mikey.

Después de estar casi media hora buscando por la ciudad, Leonardo pudo por fín encontrar a su hermano. Se encontraba en medio del Parque de NY, justo donde se encontraba el lago el cuál se encontraba congelado. Encima de él se podía observar una pequeña figura verde, ese era Mikey.

Entre en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, el ninja de naranja se encontraba patinando en medio del lago congelado, solo y bajo la luz de la luna como único testigo. Las volteretas y giros que hacía en el hielo acompañados de pequeños movimientos de sus brazos eran dignos de una competición profesional de su patinaje, dejándose llevar únicamente con el corazón y la tranquilidad. Leo se quedó al lado de un árbol a admirar durante unos segundos a Mikey, el ver a su hermano patinar de una forma tan bella lo había hipnotizado por completo, y aún más al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía mientras cerraba los ojos. Por desgracia Leo tuvo que salir de su trance cuando sintió loa copos de nieve que estaban cayendo tocas su frente. Leo se alejó del árbol para dirigirse donde su hermano.

-No me esperaba ver a un patinador por la zona.- dijo Leo con gracia mientras se acercaba a las orillas del lago. Mikey, al escuchar su voz, abrió los ojos y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

-Hola Leo.- ambos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose con una sonrisa mientras los copos caían.

-Mikey, el maestro Splinter dijo que no podíamos salir fuera, y lo dijo por algo- le empezó a sermonear Leo mientras le cubría el cuello con la bufanda que tenía-. No quiero que cojas una neumonía.

-Venga Leo, esto es divertido- Mikey empezó a patinar hacia el centro del lago, animando a Leo para que le siguiera-. Pruébalo.

-Mikey, ven aquí- Leo empezó a patinar por el lago, siguiendo el camino que hacía el travieso de la familia-. Oye, te estoy hablando.- dijo sonriendo.

-Leo haces honor a tu especie- comentó Mikey divertido mientras patinaba más rápido-. Jejeje, ¡no me atrapas Leo!

-¡Anda que no! ¡Ven aquí!- y así fue como comenzó el pequeño juego de perseguirse, olvidándose por completo de lo que su padre les dijo. Las risas que ambos soltaban era lo único que sonaba en la zona, disfrutando de un momento único y hermoso.

-¡Te pillé!- dijo Leo mientras sujetaba el brazo del menor.

-¡Hey, eso no vale! Jejeje- ambos estaban parados justo en la mitad del lago, mirándose a los ojos.

Leo pudo apreciar mejor la cara de Mikey. Esos ojos azul celeste que le encantaban, esos ojos que siempre desprendían alegría y positivismo sin importar las circunstancias, además del pequeño brillo que tenían debido a la luz de la Luna que desprendía esa noche. Los copos de nieve se empezaban a acumular en las mejillas pecosas de Mikey, haciendo que estas tuvieran un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Te ves lindo así.- le dijo Leo mientras le retiraba la nieve de sus mejillas con sus dedos.

-Leo.- dijo Mikey con un poco de vergüenza.

-Venga, sabes que es verdad.

-Si, pero no por eso tienes que decirlo en voz alta.

-Jajaja.- Leo miró divertido a Mikey.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el lugar, donde lo único que hacían eran mirarse. Leo sujetaba a Mikey por la cadera, y poco a poco iba acercando su rostro al del menor. Cuando estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros, Mikey se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Leonardo.

-De que eres muy lento, Leo.

Leo puso una mueca ante ese comentario, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Mikey se acercó hasta que ya no hubo distancia entre sus rostros, todo eso mientras ponía su bufanda alrededor de la cabeza de ambos, quedando así tapando el pequeño beso que se produjo entre ellos dos, debajo de una pequeña tormenta de nieve y de la luz de la Luna.

Ella era la única testigo de ese acto, pero no la única en saberlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halo jóvenes ninjas! Pues aquí está, mi primer One-shoot T-cest (si no me equivoco se llamaba así).

Si alguno ha leído alguna de mis historias principales, sabrá que esto es por una apuesta que hice con una amiga, y aquí tenéis el resultado.

Quiero que sepáis una cosa, a mí NO me gusta el incesto, no me gusta, así de simple, pero reconozco que hay gente que escribe unas historias bonitas sobre ese tipo, y yo lo digo. Que no me guste algo no significa que lo que hagan sobre él no sea bonito, y en mi caso no sé cómo me ha salido :p.

Según la apuesta era escribir una historia sobre un solo shipp, pero, ¿sabéis qué? Yo haré una historia dedicada a todos los shipps de los cuatro que existan! Es decir, que haré 6 historias. ¿Por qué? Por que Yolo!

Pos nada más que decir, hasta la próxima actualización y os envío un gran booyakasha!


End file.
